


A Face of a Lover With a Fire in his Heart

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [11]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, John gets angy, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pouting, Snowball Fight, and smit is a pro obviously, but get this: john sucks at skating, fucking canadians, i think???, its john come on, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: Kryoz agrees to go ice skating with SMii7Y  but quickly realizes he's shit at it.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Series: KRii7Y Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	A Face of a Lover With a Fire in his Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandy_Shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shroom/gifts).



> Hey howdy hi! This was for a Secret Santa I took apart of on Discord and it’s been so fun. Hope you like this, Mandy! It was super fun to write ^^
> 
> (I also hope you’re cool with me using Smit’s real name :>)

John did not know how he wound up standing in line waiting to get ice skates, but yet, here he was with his boyfriend who was hiding his excitement. He could barely walk correctly, needless skate on frozen water. 

“Want figure skates or hockey skates?” Jaren asked, turning and smiling up at John.

“What’s the difference?”

“Well,” the Canadian started, moving his hand to hold John’s, “figure skates are for when you want to just cruise around and go slow; hockey skates are if you want to go fast, really.” 

“Uh, I’ll take the figure skates then,” John said, gripping onto Jaren’s hand tighter as they moved up in line. They finally got to the front and John allowed the Canadian to tell the worker their skate sizes. After the worker handed them over, the two moved towards the benches sitting along the wall of the rink. 

Jaren sat first, taking his shoes off and shoving them below the bench. He began loosening the laces and pulling the tongue down to slide them on. John hesitantly sat beside him, slipping off his boots and sliding them beside the other pair. His foot landed in a puddle of melted snow and he grimaced, hating the feeling of the wetness on his sock. He begrudgingly undid the laces as his rings clanked on the hooked eyelets. He slid his foot into the boot, it being a bit too tight for his liking. 

“Hey babe, are these supposed to be so tight? Feels kinda wrong,” John asked, looking over to see Jaren already having one on and fully laced up.

“Yep! The tighter, the better. It helps with compression so it hurts less later on since you’re putting all your weight on two blades.” Jaren smiled through his reply, bending down to begin lacing up his other skate. “I can help you lace them if you want.”

John looked down at his feet, one skate on but not laced and the other bare beside the wet sock. “Yeah I think that’ll be better; let the ‘expert’ do it,” John joked. He didn’t miss the small huff that came from the Canadian, but a smile still shone through his head shakes. John slipped on the last skate and waited for Jaren to be finished with his skates. Once done, he slipped from his seat and onto the ground in front of John. “Not gonna lie, this view is always a good one. Even if we’re outside.”

“Shut the hell up,” the Canadian hit his calf but laughed at the inappropriate comment. He proceeded to pull at the laces, crossing them from each eyelet up. “How is that feeling?” 

John could, in fact, not feel his toes, so he assumed that was a good sign. “Feels good. Nice and tight like you said.” Jaren hummed and moved onto his other skate, doing the same process. 

Once set, they both stood. John found it surprisingly easy to walk with the skates on. He followed his boyfriend to the rink’s entrance and watched how effortlessly Jaren stepped onto the ice and turned to watch John. He gladly followed, thinking it would be as easy as walking, but he was wrong. So wrong. 

Once he stepped onto the ice, his sense of balance seemed to disappear. His legs wobbled and his feet caved in on themselves. He reached for the rink wall, latching onto it for dear life. “Is this ice magic or something?” John blurted out, looking over at his smiling boyfriend. 

“Here, just take my hand,” Jaren reached out, waiting for John to release the wall. He gave him a skeptical look before prying his left hand from the wall and slowly taking his boyfriend’s. Jaren patiently waited for John to fully trust him before starting to glide backwards. “You don’t need to do anything, just trust me, ok?”

“I swear if you let go of me I’m gonna push you down,” John jokingly threatened, allowing the Canadian to guide him. They went slowly at first, Jaren staying just far enough away from the wall and the people actually skating to be safe. John’s legs steadied, allowing the Canadian to do most of the work. 

“See? It’s kinda nice, isn’t it?” Jaren smiled, watching John look down to see himself glide. 

“Yeah,” John mumbled, captivated by his steadiness, “it’s nice when you’re barely skating.”

Jaren smirked at his statement, loosening his grip on his lover. John bolted his head up, eyes going wide. “Really now?”

“Don’t you fucking dare—“ He let go and Jaren laughed wildly as he watched his boyfriend struggle to balance, legs shaking and arms flailing about. Other skaters, despite giving him concerned stares, skated around him and gave him enough distance to fall onto his ass. 

After letting out one last hard laugh, Jaren skated over and offered his hands out to a defeated John who swiftly took them. “Are you alright—“ Jaren started, but immediately got cut off.

“No, I’m not alright! You let me fucking fall! I didn’t even want to come here in the first place because I can’t skate worth shit.” John yelled out, his cheeks red and brows furrowed. Jaren’s mouth hung open as he watched his boyfriend wobbly walk to the entrance of the rink. He stood there, attempting to process what had just happened before rushing after John. Jaren got to where their shoes were, noticing that his lover’s boots were missing. He sighed before taking his skates off.

***

John startled at the impact of a snowball hitting his shoulder, jolting his head upwards to see the perpetrator. He saw his boyfriend walking towards him holding two styrofoam cups. 

“You done pouting?” Jaren sat down beside him, pushing the hot beverage over to John.

“Sorry for all that,” John mumbled, bringing the hot cocoa to his lips. He slumped forward again with a frown, starting to become embarrassed from his outburst earlier. He felt a hand fall in the middle of his back, slowly rubbing small circles into it. 

“It’s ok,” Jaren reassured, “why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to come?”

John took a breath before sitting up to look over at his boyfriend. “You looked so happy when you asked me. I can’t turn you down.” He set his cup down beside him, now taking Jaren’s hands into his. 

“John, it’s ok to reject me. I want to do something we both enjoy, you don’t need to always say yes when I’m excited about something, babe. It’ll be ok,” Jaren whispered, scooting closer to his lover. “Spending time with you is all that I want and need. You make me the happiest.” Jaren smiled, squeezing his partner’s hands. John squeezed back and pressed his lips into Jaren’s, relishing in the warmth. 

“I love you so, so much, Jaren. You’re too nice to me.” John looked at his boyfriend with so much fondness it was sickening. 

“And I love you, too, baby. You’re amazing and put up with me. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Jaren leans forward and gently kisses John, parting only a second later. 

“Our life is really turning into a Hallmark movie, huh?” John joked and earned a shove; the other man laughed nonetheless. 

“Shut the hell up. Let’s at least go get something to eat before everything closes.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” John stood and held out his hand. Jaren gladly took it and smiled. They threw away their cups of hot cocoa and began trekking through the grass that surrounded the rink. 

If they kissed under the mistletoe at a small bakery while eating peppermint bark and truffles, they didn’t tell anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo 🥳
> 
> Legitimately surprised I got this done in a month. I sincerely wish everyone happy holidays and a fantastic new year. Hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
